In the prior art, there is a disclosure regarding a method for preparing organic fine particles, in which a monomer formed of a hydrophilic monomer, a (meth)acrylamide-based monomer, and a crosslinkable unsaturated monomer (for example, a polyacrylate compound) is polymerized in a solvent which dissolves the monomer but does not dissolve the generated polymer (see Patent documents 1 and 2).
In the above documents, the crosslinkable unsaturated monomer is a monomer that causes intramolecular crosslinking, and by the above preparation method, a dispersion of crosslinked particles (polymer) is formed. Among the above monomers, the hydrophilic monomer is considered to exert an effect of causing the generated polymer (fine particles) to stably disperse. The obtained polymer is about 0.03 μm to 1 μm. If a base material is coated with a composition using these hydrophilic organic fine particles, a coating having excellent hydrophilicity can be obtained. Accordingly, use of this composition in a hydrophilizing agent, a liquid crystal spacer, a column filler, a fouling-resistant coating material, and the like is under study.